Graveyard of a Madman Part 7
Previous: Graveyard of a Madman Part 6 Sunny day, over the coastal beach, a very calming wave rushed onto the sand, and quickly withdrew in an endless tide. It was very early in the morning; the sun was barely visible over the horizon. The city of Sukiyaki was asleep, and only the earliest of stores were preparing to open. There was a nice, cool breeze that came in from the north, and everyone knew it would go away, making way for the warm summer day that the island was accustomed to. Three ships were docked along the shipyard, one very large, with a partial roof over head to keep the sun off of its higher ranking passengers. The second was the King Cody, and the third was a descimated ship, one that no longer had a mast, no longer had a flag, and no longer could carry passengers with how much water it was taking on. It was a miracle that they were able to drag it back to the island the way they did, now it was half way sunk, and creaking as it bobbed up and down, holes all over it that allowed it to take on more water. The Panno Marie had seen better days. Rinji's eyes opened, and he was in a nice, comfortable bed, one decorated with black and green feathers on the headboard, and fine fur covers that boasted beautiful green black leopard print. His head felt dizzy, as if he'd suffered a mild concussion, and he took a moment to notice his surroundings. The dresser in the corner was wooden, and he looked in the mirror to see that none of his wounds had reopened, luckily. Still, all of his joints hurt, and he looked at that dresser for a moment, for some reason it looked so familiar to him, he knew that mirror, and all of the drawers on it. He got down from his bed, his knees begging for him to stop moving, but he walked over to the dresser, putting his hand under the mirror and flipping it. It squeaked on its hinges as it turned up-side-down, and the black on the back was scratched. He put his hand on the scratch mark, and instantly visualized himself scratching it as a small child, saying that he had marked it, and it was his now. '' ''He flipped the mirror back to the forward position, and he looked to see two huge, green eyes gazing at him from the mirror. He turned around and there was the black cat, Sion Moir gazing at him. Sion: '''You're awake. '''Rinji: Scowled. Sion, why am I here, and what is this place? Sion: a little bit, turning around and walking over to the tea set in the corner. So, no thanks for saving your life, and the life of your crew? Rinji: Why would you go out of your way for my sake? What the hell do you have to gain from all of this? Sion: 'up a lump of sugar. One lump or two? '''Rinji: '''Two. '''Sion: 'the sugar in. I did this, because I was told to. Like so many things in this world, there is always a deeper meaning, and a puppeteer pulling the strings. Obviously, you want to look the gift horse in the mouth, and find the deeper meaning. Well Rinji a cup of tea that he took, and sipped on. Not only will I tell you the deeper meaning, but I will also let you meet the puppeteer. '''Rinji: So, you're not the Captain of this vessel? Sion: Well, Captain is just a title, one that I wear in order to keep those I hold dear from the public eye. Rinji: '''So that speech you gave in the tavern? '''Sion: I was told to push your buttons, to pull your strings. I had to confirm that you were, in fact, Nero D. Rinji in the fur. Obviously, you have not told even your closest crew mates that name which you want so dearly to hide. That is why I waited until you were without them. I figured Jiro had already heard it, being he was a childhood friend. Rinji: You're avoiding my original question. Sion: 'I am because it is not mine to answer. Would you like breakfast? ''A rumbling in Rinji's stomach answered Sion, and he nodded, finishing his cup of tea. Rinji quickly did the same and followed Sion as he started to walk to the door to the outside. Rinji squinted a little bit, but the partial roof over their heads shaded him from the direct sunlight as it crept over the horizon. There were many crew members, some of them that he remembered from the tournament. Bouncy, the clown woman, waved at him as she swabbed the deck, and Jaz, the Primordial Nekojin, huge and muscular, pulled at the ropes in order to tie them better. The rest of them worked in their own little sections of the deck, some of them carried supplies into the lower sectors. Some of them were busy building more sections of the partial roof to make it better without taking away from the sail's efficiency. '''Chio: Rinji! in a chair at the side, he leaped up and ran to his Captain, both of their hands meeting in a shake and bringing it in for a pat on their backs. Thank God you're awake. Rinji: Yeah, I'm glad you're alright. Where's everyone else? Chio: '''They only let me stay on board to wait for you. She said it was to make sure you knew we were safe. They're on the King Cody. '''Rinji: '''She? Who's she? ''Chio nodded toward the front of the ship. There stood a woman gazing out toward the city that was just now starting to wake up. As he stared at her, he noticed a very pale shade of gray on her hand's fur as she held a cigarette with a long, black filter. Her raven black head of hair hid a lot of features, but Rinji's knees started buckling as he approached her. He noticed that she was a Neko-jin, but that is not what had him amazed at all. Two men working on either side of the ship looked up to see Rinji getting closer to her, and both of them drew their scimitars, moving to stop Rinji. '' ''Her gaze snapped around toward both of them and her eyes went wide, her red irises making her pupils turn into the size of ground pepper pieces. Both men stopped instantly before they could get even close to Rinji, and both of them dropped to the ground immediately. One of them foamed at the mouth. Rinji gave them both very slight regard, turning his full attention to her. '' '''Rinji: M......Migoto.... It's you. stepped closer toward her. Migoto: Hello Rinji spoke with a very somber tone, her voice was lower than the normal females. As his hands touched her sides to wrap around for an embrace, all men on the ship stopped what they were doing, and all of them looked especially worried, scared, even terrified. Chio noticed this as he looked around. Rinji's arms held her tight, and to all of the men's amazement, her arms wrapped around him. However, her blood-red eyes turned to them, and all of them immediately got back to work. '' '''Rinji:' Migoto... Oh my God, Migoto. I had no idea if I'd ever see you again. held her tight, and after a moment, her hands gripped his back even more. Migoto: I know. It has been a very long time, longer than I'd realized. My dear brother, I've missed you so. began to pet his head. Their embrace ended at length, and they held each other at arm's length. Migoto: '''There is so much to talk about, and so much to catch up on. '''Rinji: What is all of this? Are you the Captain of this place? Who are all of these people? Migoto: I prefer the term Mistress, and these people are the help. Over time, they have found that my way is the best way, and they follow me without question. Rinji: And Sion? Migoto: a very small smile. Sion is a much larger part of the equation, but we can talk about that later. I have been following your moves for a long time, dearest brother. It wasn't hard, with the large strides you've been taking, I'm surprised I found you in one piece. Though, what really caught my eye was what happened in that tower. Rinji's mind instantly returned to that cursed place, suddenly the memories of the rock-hard fists bashing into his skull, and the bright lights that flew as he destroyed Marcus Loster. His hand ran over his own forehead, where the scar was still healing. He cringed at the thought. Migoto: You have truly labored for so long for your goal. I cannot imagine how hard it has been for you all of these years. You ran for so long, only to find yourself on the wrong side of the Grand Line, and you started looking back home. We were some of the first to leave our home, and we were certainly not the last. You are the first to ever make such an unimaginable struggle to find your way back to Nekoshima. Rinji, how did you ever come across this? To his surprise, she pulled out the Nekoshima Eternal Pose and held it up toward him. Its needle still shook toward the Northeast, but its direction was quite clear. Rinji: showing his fangs. I had to obtain extreme bloodloss from a crack in my skull, and break three or four more bones. went grim. Then I had to kill a man whose skin was stronger than steel. Again, to his surprise, her grin extended some, as if she were impressed. Migoto: 'Then you truly have earned it. it back to him. Rinji, I am overjoyed that you're here now. turned somewhat grim. However, now that you are, it is time to fulfill that promise we made all of those years ago. I will track down Kiria, and we can go home. ''For some reason, Rinji didn't smile, something about her expression didn't invoke any kind of joy in him at that moment. Her expression looked especially grim. 'Migoto: '''You and Jiro may come with me, but your crew needs to stay behind. ''Rinji's heart sunk something fierce in that moment, his look turned grim, and his fists clenched. '''Migoto: '''What did you expect, that Nekoshima would roll over and accept humans into their midst? Even if, by some miracle, you got them into Nekoshima, they would be executed outright. The tribunal has kept humans out of that place for many generations, and I doubt they would roll over for you. '''Rinji: I cannot abandon my crew. The pressure started to grow in the air as Migoto seemed to grimace at his statement. Migoto: '''Cannot? Or will not? '''Rinji: '''They have followed me this far and fought as hard as I have to get here. I will not cast them aside over some petty rules, what kind of a pirate would I be? '''Migoto: A pirate without a ship! pointed to the ship beside them on the harbor, and Rinji turned to it. His heart sunk even lower in that moment, and he bit his lip. His claws clamped onto the railing of Migoto's ship. You would have died along with your crew, and you would have had nothing to remember you by but a wanted poster and a criminal record! You cannot do this on your own anymore, I will take you to Nekoshima! You, me, and Kiria! We will find our father once again. Rinji: '''Who says I can't do this anymore! was taken by surprise at his snap-back! I've made it this far! Whether it be by luck, karma, or some higher power, I did this! I clawed my way back to this point, and I am not going to sacrifice everything just because the tribunal has reservations about it! '''Migoto: Don't you dare ''talk to me about sacrifice! You don't know what happened after we went our separate ways! You have no idea what I had to do to survive! I fought my way through being sold into slavery! I pulled a man's throat out because he forced me into a kiss! You don't know what it's like waking up in a bed of your own blood because you wouldn't submit to those dogs! I became stronger! I showed these people that I had no boundaries I wouldn't break, even if I had to deface the little girl you took a bath with when you were just a little kitten. her hand up to Rinji's chin. She could see the pain he felt, such terrible feelings running through him in that very moment. Whatever made her a feeling creature seemed gone in that moment. The comfortable, hazel eyes he once saw were now a scarlet red as they looked into his golden orbs. ''He pulled away from her, his head hung low, and so did his arms as they dangled at either side of him. He started to walk toward the other side of the ship, the one propped against the harbor. As he did, Chio looked back at Migoto, who was lighting another cigarette. He said nothing, and he started to follow his Captain, but there were two men in his way, some of the Night Time Pirates. Sion: up behind Chio. The lady has not permitted you to leave the ship. 'Chio: '''I cannot allow my friend to leave in this state of mind! leg swiped across both of the nameless crewmembers' heads, knocking them completely overboard. Get the hell out of my way! ran to the other side of the ship. Rinji! Wait! ''Then Rinji looked back toward Chio, saying nothing, but Chio stopped in his tracks, only a few yards away. His eyes glimmered with falling tears, and his lips shook uncontrollably. He had never seen his Captain and comrade look like this, no matter how hard they fought, no matter how difficult the problem. That look in Rinji's eyes seemed that it would take the life from Chio's heart and plunge it into the depths. He said nothing, but Chio understood it all. Rinji's fur turned purple and white, and he blew away into vapor, disappearing from his feet all the way up to his head, and the vapor blew away into the city. Graveyard of a Madman Part 8 Category:The Other Side Category:Graveyard of a Madman Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:Chapters